meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wollow Whiskers
Wollow Whiskers (VWM105) was born on February 24, 2006. He is the son of Mozart Whiskers. Wollow litter mates were Miss Lily The Pink Whiskers, Ju Drop Whiskers and Karim Whiskers. As been dominant male of the Lazuli for about a year and a half. Whiskers/Kung Fu On February 24, 2006 Mozart gave birth to Wollow, Miss Lily the Pink, Ju Drop and Karim. They all survived their first months. Then in during July, their mother Moazart was evicted by Dominant female Flower. Mozart team up with other evicted Whiskers female. They team up with Lazuli and Young Ones males to form Starsky, sadly the group fell apart, and mozart the last starsky member died in April. Back at the Whiskers, dominant female Flower died in January, Rocket Dog took dominances of the Whiskers, but in March the Whiskers split. Wollow, Ju Drop, Miss Lily the Pink and Karim all stayed with the main Whiskers group, the splinter group was later called Aztecs. Then in September Wollow and Karim started to rove with the other adult males in the group. Karim team up with Zarathustra, Miles, Baker and Parthro and joined the Commandos Mob where Zarathustra took dominances. On February 24,2006 Mozart gave birth to 4 pups,all the pups surive pass the pups stage. Wollow,Miss Lily the Pink, Ju Drop and Karim saw their mother get kicked out of the group so many times. In late 2006 Wollow and his litter mates saw their mother for the last time as she was kicked out and team with other whiskers female to form the Starsky. After that Wollow and his brother began to go roving with other whiskers males. In October 2007 Karim left the group with four other male to join the Commandos. The next month Wollow left the Whisker with Ningaloo. Wollow and Ningaloo went roving one day and joined up with 2 Commandos females(one a Gattaca female),a Frisky male and two wild males to Form the Kung Fu Mob. Later that month Wollow left the group and went back to the Whiskers. Ningaloo will soon become dominant male of the Kung Fu. When Wollow went to the Whisker he found that his sisters Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop were being evicted from the Whiskers. One day Wollow two sister team up with Finn and Three wild males to form the Toyota Mob. Wollow also saw other female being evicted from the Whisker to form other group. By May the Whiskers were down to about 15 member when just about a year ago the Whisker were up to 50 members. One day in June Wollow and 4 other Whiskers male left the Whiskers. Lazuli When Wollow and the 5 other males left the group and they then joined the Lazuli group. When the males join, they began to fight to see who would become dominant male. Wollow won the battle for dominant male. Two whiskers male later left the group,leaving 3 wiskers males in the Lazuli. Wollow is the new mate of Young the dominant female of the Lazuli. Young is most likey go to mothered most of his pups in the future. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats